gmodstorylinefandomcom-20200215-history
Obi Wan Kenobi
Obi-Wan Kenobi, later known as 'Ben Kenobi '''during his exile, was a Force-sensitive human male Jedi Master who served the Galactic Republic. He was a mentor and close friend to both Anakin Skywalker and his son, Luke, training them in the ways of the Force. Born on the planet Stewjon, Kenobi became the Padawan learner of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Kenobi then became the first Jedi in a millennium to defeat a Sith Lord when he defeated Darth Maul during the Battle of Naboo. During the battle, Jinn was mortally wounded by Maul, and perished in Kenobi's arms. At Jinn's behest, Kenobi took Anakin Skywalker to be his own Padawan, training him during the decade leading up to the Clone Wars. During the Clone Wars, Skywalker was made a Jedi Knight while Kenobi (as a result of his military successes in the Outer Rim) was granted the title of Master and named to the Jedi Council. The two Jedi fought alongside each other as generalsseveral times. In the last days of the Clone Wars, Skywalker turned to the dark side, betraying the Jedi. Skywalker's new Sith Master, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, executed Order 66 to destroy the Jedi Order, though Kenobi survived and reunited with another survivor, Grand Master Yoda. Kenobi confronted Skywalker, who had now taken the name Darth Vader, on Mustafar, and the two dueled. Kenobi emerged the victor, gravely wounding Vader and remorsefully leaving him for dead. However, as Palpatine established the Galactic Empire in place of the Galactic Republic, Vader was rehabilitated, though he was forced to rely on a cybernetic suitfor life support. Kenobi went into exile on Tatooine, where he would watch over Vader's newborn son, Luke Skywalker, who he took to live with his aunt and uncle, Beru and Owen Lars. Seventeen years into his exile, he eventually confronted his old enemy Maul, who he again defeated in a brief duel. As the former Sith lay dying in Kenobi's arms, the two finally made peace, and Maul stated that Luke would avenge them both. In 0 BBY, Kenobi received a message via R2-D2 from Leia Organa asking for help in the Rebel Alliance's fight against the Empire. The droid contained the plans to the Death Star, a battle station created by the Empire capable of destroying planets, and the plans needed to be taken to Bail Organa on Alderaan. After Luke Skywalker's aunt and uncle were killed by Imperial forces searching for the plans, Skywalker agreed to join Kenobi on this mission and be trained as a Jedi. The pair were taken to Alderaan by Han Solo, only for them to discover that the planet had been destroyed by the Death Star. Their ship, the ''Millennium Falcon, was captured by the Death Star's tractor beam, and Kenobi was confronted by Darth Vader. Vader and Kenobi dueled again, and Kenobi allowed Vader to kill him so that Luke and his companions could escape the Death Star. In the following years, as Luke continued fighting for the Rebel Alliance, Kenobi continued to give him guidance as a Force spirit, including directing Luke to the planet Dagobah, where Luke received training from one of Obi-Wan's Masters, Yoda.